


One Night Stand (or not?)

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peggy finds out she's pregnant after a night with Steve, whom she barely knows. Feelings, fluff and eventual love ensue.<br/>Fic based on a Tumblr gifset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand (or not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on both [this](http://naptain.tumblr.com/post/100464266642/au-meme-steggy-one-night-stand-then-falling) gifset and [this](http://caleysteggy.tumblr.com/post/143698604253/naptain-au-meme-steggy-one-night-stand) post.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

_Bloody nora_.

Those were the first words that came to Peggy's mind after her stomach had finally finished emptying itself into the toilet bowl. The bout of terrible stomach sickness that started a few days ago continued and was slowly but surely becoming a nuisance. She sighed loudly before rinsing her mouth with water and exiting the bathroom. She then sat down in the kitchen, cup of tea in hand, pondering of what might have been the cause of this. In the end, she blamed stress and one too many hot pockets she ate while working day and night on the latest case. The extra hours did mean, however, that she had the week off for herself (or, as Maria put it “The firm won't collapse just because you won't be here one week.”). The prospect of spending it sick wasn't too enticing, but Peggy had certainly endured worse than a bout of food poisoning.

The sound of the phone ringing took her out of her thoughts. She glanced at the screen before she swiped it, a smile curving her lips. It was Michael. As far as she knew he was now in Arizona as part of a joint exercise and training program between the RAF and the US Air Force.

“Hello?” she asked, unable to mask the happiness in her voice. Because of the nature of their respective jobs, they did not see or talk to each other often, so any opportunity of having direct contact was cherished.

“Hi there, Peggy! So long since I last heard from you.” he responded, sounding happy as well.

“If you hadn't been in the air all the time I would imagine we could talk more.” she responded, smirking.

“You know how it is, Peg. Besides, you're quite the workaholic too.” he replied.

“Indeed I am.” she chuckled. “How are you doing?”

“The Yanks here sure like to boast, but they do know how to fly. Doesn't mean I can't wipe a smirk off from time to time.” he answered, sounding proud of himself. “But that's not really why I'm calling.” he added, suddenly sounding serious.

“What is it, then?” Peggy asked, her interest piqued.

“It's Liz.” he replied. Peggy immediately felt her posture tighten. While she only met his fiancee a couple of times, she quickly managed to find common ground with her and considered her a good friend.

“Is something wrong with her?” Peggy asked, suddenly feeling her heart beat faster.

“No, no, God forbid.” he retorted quickly. “She's been feeling a bit under the weather recently so she went to the doctor's. She called me last night.”

“And?”

“She's pregnant.” he said. Peggy could feel him smiling wide on the other side of the phone. “I'm going to be a dad, Peg!” he added, his voice breaking a little.

“That's great news!” she replied, astonished. “How is she feeling?”

“Aside from the morning stomach evacuations and the fact that fish makes her dizzy now somehow, she's great.” he answered. He spoke further, but Peggy stopped paying attention.

_Could it be? No, impossible. But..._

“Peggy?” she heard suddenly.

“Yes, I just drifted off for a moment, sorry.” she replied, tripping over words.

“Are you alright?” he inquired.

“Yes, just... busy.” she replied, hoping that her tone didn't sound too nervous.

“Fine. I have to go now so, until next time.” he answered, his tome more measured.

“Until next time!” she repeated, ending the call and tossing the phone back on the kitchen table.

Her mind was racing as she recalled the last few weeks as she matched the dates and happenings. She quickly started to connect the dots – the stomach revolutions usually ceased around noon, the smell of fish suddenly became unbearable and her period was running late, although she did chalk it up to work related stress at first. Getting up from the chair, she was fairly certain of what was happening, but she had to make sure.

* * *

Three days, two pregnancy tests and a visit to the doctor's later, she was sure. She was actually pregnant. After returning home from the visit, she slumped down on the couch, exhausted. After a second she noticed her hand shaking. She grabbed the wrist and breathed in and out slowly to calm down. It did help for a moment, but then fear and uncertainty flooded back in. She knew who the father was – she wasn't dating anyone at the moment and the last time she took anyone to bed was nearly a month ago. With her hands shaking again, she scrolled through her contacts to the number she was looking for.

 _Steve Rogers_.

The moment she looked at the name she remembered everything. The night at the club, loud music, drinks, his laugh and the (quite amazing) sex afterwards. He did seem nice, but the situation she was in now meant that all bets were off. She waited for a moment before pressing the call button.

* * *

 _Bored_.

The word to describe the feeling came to Steve fairly quickly as he scrolled mindlessly through his Facebook feed. After polishing up the latest project and submitting it he found himself equal parts exhausted and happy, but now he ached for something meaningful to do. The nature of working as a freelance graphic designer did mean there were sometimes longer periods of no work, usually interspersed with long hours of crunch time. The last three weeks were especially busy, with both smaller commissions and bigger projects. However, even throughout that busy time Steve had a nagging feeling he had forgotten something important. It was when he pondered about this when his phone rang. He picked it up and he suddenly remembered as the name _Peggy Carter_ flashed on the screen. After the night they spent together he did promise to call her to meet again, but with work flooding in he simply forgot about it. He swiped the screen and spoke.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Steve, it's Peggy, Peggy Carter” she replied. Steve noted her nervous tone. “I don't know if you remember me...”

“I do and I'm sorry I didn't call, was busy.” he cut in, trying to explain himself. “Anyway, what's going on?”

The only answer for a moment was silence. Then, he heard a sob coming from the other end.

“Peggy?” he asked, alarmed.

“I'm pregnant, Steve.” she managed to say before he heard another sob.

Steve slumped back against his chair, perplexed and not quite believing what he just heard. He ran a hand through his face as he heard Peggy sniffle.

“Steve?” she asked, her voice weak.

“A-are you sure?” he replied, dumbfounded.

“I've been to the doctor's” she answered. “And you were my last partner.”

Steve gulped. He could feel panic settle in.

“OK.” he replied. “Listen, I think we should meet and talk about this, I don't want to leave you hanging.”

“Thoughtful of you.” she chuckled darkly. “Could you come to my place? I'll text you the address.”

“Do you have time in the evening? I don't have much to do, so I could come in.”

“Of course. See you then.” she replied before ending the call. Steve stared at the phone screen for a long moment before he exhaled loudly.

 _Damn, Rogers_. he thought.

* * *

The evening came faster than he actually expects it. The drive to Peggy's apartment was a blur, filled with self-hatred and fear. In the back of his mind he knew that he took all the precautions – he did use protection, after all, but he couldn't not feel guilty about this. As he knocked on the door, he sighed, preparing for the worst. Soon, the door opened a little and he saw Peggy's face in the crack.

“Hi Steve.” she said weakly. Steve noted her face was pale. “Come in.”

He moved right behind her, closing the door.

“Are you OK? You don't look so good.” he asked.

“It's the nausea, it's normal.” she replied, motioning him to sit down on the couch. “Coffee, tea?”

“Just water” he said, observing her every move. Even dressed casually she still looked beautiful and moved with poise and grace. Soon, she joined him on the couch, tea in hand.

“So...” she started, before Steve interrupted her.

“I'm sorry. For all this.” he pointed at her belly. “I should've...”

“There's nothing more you could have done, Steve.” Peggy said, looking him straight in the eye. “We took all the precautions.”

He offered her a small nod, sipping his water.

“Doesn't mean I think it's OK to you.” he said, grasping her hand and twining their fingers. “Just so you know, I won't leave you alone with this. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.”

He looked up and saw her lips curve into a shy smile.

“Thank you.” she said, her voice barely a whisper. She untangled their hands and moved back to take a large swig of her tea.

”Since we're in this together, as you said yourself” she spoke again “why don't you tell me more about you?”

“What do you want to know?” he asked.

“As much as you're willing to share.” she replied playfully.

And so he did. Soon, they were both engaged in a lively conversation, learning more and more about each other in a friendly atmosphere. The longer they talked, the more commonalities came up between them and both of them found themselves engrossed with each other. Soon, however, evening turned into night and Steve excused himself to go home. As he went to the door, Peggy suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Just so you know,” she said, with a smile on her lips. “you're welcome to come here any time.”

Steve didn't answer, opting to smile back and kiss her hand before leaving. As the door shut, both of them felt butterflies swirling wildly in their stomachs.

* * *

Peggy was actually amazed how quickly Steve slid into her life. Soon, whenever he wasn't working on something, he spent most of the time in her apartment, cooking her dinners, watching TV and movies or simply talking and being supportive while still leaving her a comfortable amount of private, personal space. With Maria basically banishing Peggy to working from home after she heard the news (“Besides, you haven't taken a day off for 2 years now.” she also added before sending Peggy away from the office), she could enjoy less workload in exchange for more free time. As months passed, the pregnancy slowly started to take it's toll as her stomach upsets continued and her breasts and stomach swelled and became tender. While the changes were to be expected, Peggy was still a bit perplexed and sometimes overwhelmed by it all. Fortunately there was one constant to her life that, to be truthful, she didn't expect at first – Steve. Soon enough, she found herself saddened every time Steve was not with her, which meant that trying to fall asleep suddenly became a challenge. At first, she blamed it on her hormones, but soon it became clear – she was in love with Steve.

The man himself also came to that realization one hot night in Atlanta, when Peggy was already 5 months pregnant. He was there for a conference and just two days after he arrived he missed her. They talked on the phone every evening, but it couldn't even compare to being next to each other. During the night, he tossed and turned in the hotel bed, not being able to fall asleep, his heart aching and butterflies swirling wildly in his stomach. It was then he knew he couldn't imagine his life without Peggy.

After the conference ended a week later, Steve was on his way back. He didn't text Peggy, wanting to surprise her. As he made his way towards her apartment, he thought about the things he wanted to say – how he loved her, how he wanted to spend his life with her and their child, how he couldn't imagine not being able to see her. As he reached to knock on the door of the apartment, his only fear was that Peggy wouldn't reciprocate his feelings, but deep down he thought it to be impossible. When she opened it, his little speech he prepared shattered into a million pieces. Just the sight of her with her hair slightly ruffled, her skin glistening in the light and the bump starting to get visible was enough to tie his tongue into a knot.

“Steve?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “You're back.”

Instead of answering, he closed the distance between them, his arms cradling her neck and waist as he pulled her into a kiss. She stiffened for a second before returning the favor, her arms twining behind his back as she opened herself to him, their tongues dancing around each other. They soon broke, gasping for air, cheeks flushed bright red.

“Peggy.” Steve huffed out. “I love you, I missed you, I...”

This time it was Peggy's turn as she grasped the lapels of his coat and pulled him down for another searing kiss, moaning into his mouth.

“I love you too.” she said as they parted again, her hand traveling to his crotch. “Now show me how much you love me.” she added in a sultry whisper, kissing him again.

Steve closed the door quickly before moving with her to the bedroom, both of them shedding clothes as they went. They were both naked as they hit the bed, laying on their sides, Peggy's back to Steve's chest as he slid in into her wet, soft heat. He set an unhurried pace, his hands resting on her breasts and belly as he murmured into her ear, her name and the declaration of love a prayer on his lips as he moved. Peggy wanted to tell him how much she loved him too, but words died in her throat, stifled by breathless gasps and soft moans as Steve brought her closer and closer to the edge, his hand sliding down to rub her slowly. It didn't take her long to finish as she cried out his name and came, her orgasm melting her bones as all the tension fled away. Steve found his release not much later as he buried himself deep inside her and pulled her closer, his cries of pleasure muffled against her shoulder. They disentangled themselves from each other before Peggy slowly turned to face Steve, burying her face in his chest as they laid in silence, listening to their breaths and beating hearts. It was Peggy who broke the silence with a whisper.

“We should get married.”

She felt Steve tense up. She looked up to see him gaping at her, his lips parted slightly

“What?” she asked, amused.

“Shouldn't I be asking about this one?” he answered, chuckling nervously.

“Well, knowing you, you would take your sweet time with it, waited until the baby was here and all.” she said. “But I think we shouldn't wait.”

“Do as Peggy says.” he answered before he ducked down to kiss her again. They parted after a moment.

“I was at the doctor's when you were gone.” Peggy spoke.

Steve's face immediately displayed a look of fear.

“No, no, everything is fine.” she replied, slowly raking her fingers against his side. “They did tell me, though, that it's a girl.”

“Really?” Steve asked, beaming with happiness. “Do you have a name already?”

“I thought we should wait until she's born, don't rush it too much.”

Steve nodded before kissing her forehead and pulling the bed covers over them. Soon, they both fell asleep, locked in an embrace, feeling safe and happy.

* * *

“Steve, it's just my brother, stop fidgeting.” she said, annoyed slightly. Suddenly, the idea of inviting Michael for dinner wasn't as enticing as it first looked, even though Peggy knew he would be staying here only for the wedding. Peggy was a bit sad that Liz couldn't make it, but she understood, given the fact she was pregnant as well. Peggy's belly was quite visible now, while the leg cramps and back pains did severely reduce her mobility. Fortunately, Steve had already moved out of his old apartment to live with her, for which she was very grateful.

“That's the problem.” he said, curling and uncurling his fist. “If I make a bad impression he'll sock me in the jaw and that will be the end of it.”

“He won't.” she replied, moving in to smooth his hair a bit. “Because then I will have to sock him too.”

Steve chuckled nervously. Ever since Peggy finally told Michael she was pregnant too, Steve knew he would have to meet the man someday. This didn't help to alleviate the anxiety, however, as he feared he would become his number one enemy for knocking up his sister. Peggy's reassurances were helpful, but didn't eliminate the fears completely. He sighed again.

“You'll be fine.” Peggy spoke, before she heard the ring of the intercom. “I'll get it, prepare the food.” she added, moving slowly towards the door, her hand splayed on the bump. Steve moved to the kitchen, setting food and drinks on the table. He soon heard the commotion down the corridor as Peggy and Michael moved into the dining area.

“So.” Peggy said, smiling “Michael, meet Steve. Steve, meet Michael.”

Both men closed the distance, extending their hands. They shook them firmly, eyeing each other, trying to read the others' expressions.

“Pleasure to meet you” Michael said, his tone reserved.

“Likewise.” Steve replied, keeping his tone neutral, gesturing to the table. “Shall we?”

Soon they were all sitting down, enjoying the meal. The reserved atmosphere dissipated slowly as the three conversed freely, with Michael and Peggy engaged in friendly banter and Steve relaxing. When the meal was finally eaten, Steve cleaned up as Peggy settled on the couch, letting her back rest. Soon, both Steve and Michael grabbed a beer from the fridge and moved to the balcony, leaving Peggy in the living room.

“I have to say, I fully expected you to just sock me in the face when you came in.” Steve said, chuckling.

“That would be fairly impolite.” Michael retorted, taking a sip. “Besides, Peggy would beat the snot out of me in a heartbeat if that happened.”

“I could imagine that.” Steve replied, also taking a sip.

“You know, when I looked you both at the table, it reminded me of something.” Michael then said. Steve froze for a moment before nodding.

“And what would that be?”

“You know how they say you can say a person loves someone just by the way they look at each other?” Michael continued.

“I heard something like that.” Steve replied.

“I see how you look at Peggy, and vice versa.” Michael retorted. “And I couldn't be happier for her.”

“Thanks.” Steve said, as Michael put his hand on his shoulder.

“I'm glad you found each other. And I do think you'll be a great dad.”

Steve smiled as both men returned back inside.

* * *

The wedding itself took place three days later. It was a small affair in a quaint church, with a few guests – important friends and Michael as Peggy's family. She didn't wear white, but the blue dress she wore still looked beautiful and Steve did actually shed a tear when he saw her walking down the aisle, assisted by Michael. After flawlessly reciting their vows, slipping the simple wedding bands on their fingers and a long kiss, they went back home, where it turned out Peggy did actually wear white underneath the dress (although that detail soon landed on the floor of the bedroom alongside the rest of the hastily discarded clothes).

Exactly three weeks later, Steve woke up abruptly in the middle of the night. He adjusted for a moment before hearing his name, followed by a muffled cry of pain. He quickly turned around to see Peggy clutching her stomach, the sheet she slept under damp.

“Steve.” she said before wincing again “It's time.”

He didn't waste another moment. Soon, they were both dressed as Steve chucked the hospital bag they prepared just yesterday into the boot of the car before helping Peggy get in. He raced through the streets, fighting back tears as he heard Peggy's cries of pain. Thanks to the empty streets they reached the hospital quickly. Steve barged into the main room, helping Peggy with the right arm and holding the bag with his left hand.

“My wife's in labor, I need help!” he yelled out and was instantly swarmed by a group of doctors and nurses. They had Peggy in a wheelchair in no time as they wheeled her to the maternity ward, Steve following in their footsteps. Soon, she was on the bed, tears spilling freely as the searing pain numbed every other sense. Steve did everything he could think of – plant kisses to her forehead, let her crush his fingers or rub her back.

“Mrs. Carter-Rogers, everything is going as it should.” one of the nurses, Samantha, said as she ended the examination. “We'll have you here for a while before we move to the delivery room.” she added before she left the room.

“Bloody hell.” Peggy swore as another contraction hit, causing her to cry out again. Steve stopped fighting back tears already as he held her hand, feeling utterly useless and powerless.

“Steve, darling, don't cry.” she spoke, tightening the grip on his hand. “I'll be fine.”

“I feel so useless, and you're in so much pain.” Steve spoke, choking back a sob. Peggy winced as the pain soared again before moving her hand to his hair.

“As I said, I'll be fine.” she repeated. “Just be here. Please.” she choked out as another wave of pain washed over her.

Steve obeyed, not leaving her for a moment. After four longest hours of their lives, the nurse came to take Peggy to the delivery room. The doctor was already there and smiled as the nurses laid Peggy down.

“You're doing great, Mrs. Carter-Rogers.” he said. “Now I want you to push on three, OK?”

Peggy nodded, not able to even formulate words as she squeezed Steve's hand harder.

“One, two, three!” he said as she wailed, pushing with all her might until she had no strength left and collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily, her face damp with sweat and tears.

“Great, again, one, two, three!”

Minutes wore on as Peggy pushed and pushed, Steve holding her hand and massaging her shoulder with the other. She was a complete wreck, hair plastered to her head, sweat covering her whole body and tears spilling freely as she cried and wailed. White hot pain soared through her body, so bad she thought she would actually die. She grabbed Steve's hand as hard as she possibly could, certain she broke at least one finger.

“One last time, Mrs. Carter-Rogers, on three.”

“You fucking wanker, you said that five times already!” she lashed out, enraged and in pain. The doctor, continued, unfazed.

“One two, three!”

Peggy pushed hard, when suddenly she heard a piercing shrill that could belong to only one person in the room.

“Peggy, Peggy you did it.” Steve smiled through tears as she slumped back on the bed, utterly exhausted.

“It's a healthy girl!” the doctor exclaimed as he cut the cord and let the nurse wrap it in a blanket. She then carefully placed it on Peggy's chest as she reach out to grab her. At the sight of her daughter Peggy's heart melted from happiness and love.

“Look at her.” she said to Steve as he gaped in awe. “She's so beautiful.”

Soon, the nurses moved Peggy to the recovery room. Steve was there as well as Peggy cradled the child.

“She has my eyes.” Steve noted as Peggy smiled. She was utterly exhausted, but seeing her child gave some of her strength back.

“So, how about that name?” Steve said, still not quite believing the scene in front of him. His wife, their child, their little family all together.

“Sarah.” Peggy spoke, as Steve suddenly felt his stomach tighten. “Just like your mum.”

“Yes.” he choked out, tears spilling again as he kissed his wife, overwhelmed by emotions. It was then that the nurse came in. The couple broke apart when she cleared her throat.

“Mrs. Carter-Rogers, you must be exhausted. Let me take the baby to the nursery.”

“Of course.” Peggy said as she carefully gave Sarah to the nurse. After she left, Peggy collapsed on the bed before Steve kissed her again.

“Rest now.” he said. “You did great.”

“You did too. Thank you, Steve.” she replied as she settled into the pillow. “Go home, get some sleep. You must be knackered too.”

As if on cue, Steve yawned. He ducked down to kiss Peggy on the forehead before he left the room.

Relief washed over him as he moved towards the car. Starting the engine, he thought of how just one night changed his entire life. And how if he had been dropped back in time to that same time point he wouldn't change anything at all.

 


End file.
